Hecho!
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: A si de simple...  Aceptar la condición


Hecho!

Hey hey hace un mil que no escribía nada y ya tenia ganas de hacerlo hace tiempo que tenia la idea pero nada mas no agarraba forma.

Bueno ya saben lo que va aquí pero pues lo pondré de todas formas

-los personajes no son míos, y esta historia esta hacha sin fines lucrativos -

Era una tarde gris, muy gris, el había dejado, como siempre que lo trataran como un muñeco, uno sin decisiones, Shampoo lo había besado sin su consentimiento, Ukyo se había enojado, habían empezado a pelear y por su puesto para empeorar la situación ella, Akane, acababa de llagar al dojo, solo para ser herida con una filosa mini espátula en la pierna, las dos prometidas huyeron en 3 segundos, Ranma corrió hacia ella, intento ayudarla pero no parecía una herida normal, había demasiada sangre...

Para cuando llegaron al hospital, akane ya estaba desmallada, los brazos de el estaban llenos de sangre, el Dr. alarmado, la reviso rápido para decir de repente:

-Nenecita cirugía, rápido cesecito una camilla!-

-Que, cirugía, pero por que?- y mientras entraban al quirófano respondió...

-Tiene una arteria rota.-

El se quedo ahí parado sin hacer nada, sin mover un solo músculo, de sus ojos querían salir las lagrimas pero no las dejo, no ahora, no tenia por que llorar, ella era fuerte, no iba a permitir que una cosa como esa la detuviera, ella saldría bien de la operación y seguiría siendo todo igual que siempre...

No, ya no, por eso había pasado todo esto, por su cobardía, por las ideas tontas que había guardado toda su vida, que aun que sabia que estaban mal, las seguía siguiendo...

Cuando ella saliera, del quirófano y despertara, el le daría la sonrisa mas bonita que le hubiera podido dedicar antes, la apretaría contra su pecho y le diría lo que en realidad sentía...

Llego la familia entera, el explico todo lo que había pasado como pudo y dejo lo demás a la lógica de las personas que estaban ahí.

Akane salio de la operación y la instalaron en una de la tantas habitaciones de la clínica, bueno no cualquiera, el ser cliente frecuente y amigo del dueño y doctor del hospital y aparte cuñada, tenia sus ventajas, la pusieron en la misma habitación en la que la habían

puesto en los últimos años cuando había nesecitado ser internada, el mismo color en las paredes y la misma ventana con la misma vista.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía cansada, y tenía un dolor muy fuerte en la pierna derecha. recordó lo que había pasado y se sintió triste.

En eso entro el dr. Tofu por la puerta...

-Akane, ya despertaste, como te sientes ?-

-Me duele mi pierna, pero fuera de eso creo que estoy bien...-

-Crees?, que pasa ?-

-Nada, lo de siempre, creo que me empiezo a acostumbrar-

-Acostumbrar?, a que?-

-A que siempre soy la herida...-

En eso entro toda la familia, hasta traían unos regalos, y ella tuvo

que poner una cara feliz.

El doctor sabía a que se refería ella con sus palabras, probablemente tenia que ver con las prometidas de Ranma y si había sido así, pues ya se sabía ese tipo de historia de principio a fin...

Ella buscaba con la mirada a ese chico tonto que amaba tanto, pero por mas que buscaba el no estaba...

Fuera de la habitación el se debatía entre entrar o no hacerlo, el sentimiento de culpa no hacia mas que darle puros remordimientos, no estaba tranquilo...

Pasaron las horas y la familia ya debía irse, el dr. había dicho que lo mejor era que se quedara esa noche en el hospital y que a la mañana siguiente verían si era conveniente darle la alta, antes de irse, todos empezaron a discutir quien debería quedarse con la pequeña Akane (según su papá), lo primero que decidieron fue que Soun no se quedaría ya que con Akane en ese estado no era capaz de comportarse como un papá y siempre empezaba a llorar, definitivamente querían cuidarla, no dejarle una carga más en su estado, el segundo descartado fue Genma, tampoco era muy apto para cuidar personas,

Nabiki se auto excluyo, dijo odiar el olor a hospital y que no le gustaba ver a Akane en una cama de hospital, prefería verla ya en casa y con un mejor aspecto, Kasumi se ofreció a quedase pero, Nodoka intervino...

-Tu hoy has tenido un día muy agitado linda, con todo el asunto de tu boda

has estado muy atareada, mejor me quedare yo.

-Pero tía tu has estado con migo todo el tiempo, estas igual o más cansada que yo.

-No importa querida, yo pue...

-Yo me quedare...-

Ranma había aparecido todos se habían quedado callados.

-Bien hijo.

todos se fueron retirando deseándole una muy buena noche a Akane, por lo menos tenían la seguridad de que estaría bien protegida con Ranma a su lado.

En la habitación solo habían dos personas, la primera intento hacerse la desentendida luego la dormida pero recordó que Ranma podía sentir su aura entonces se auto planteo que no estaba engañando a nadie, el segundo habitante del cuarto se hacia el distraído y de cuando en cuando preguntaba si se sentía bien y se volvía a plantar el silencio en el lugar.

Lentamente el tiempo fue pasando y el hospital fue quedando mas callado, las luces se empezaron a apagar a lo largo de la clínica y solo quedaron los ruidos de la noche que entraban por la ventana.

Las horas seguían pasando y ninguno de los dos se había dormido, el silencio ya casi

era soportable cuando...

-Ayyy!-

-Estas bien, que tienes?, quieres que llame al dr.?- Dijo Ranma ya al lado de la cama.

-No solo fue como una punzada... ya estoy bien.-

-Pero ya no te duele?- con preocupación.

-Si, pero ya se me pasara.-

-Akane eres testaruda, llamaré al dr.- yendo hacía la puerta

-Ranma no, ya te diste cuenta de la hora, además me dieron medicamento cerca de las 9-

-Si, pero si te sigue doliendo quiere decir que te dieron pura basura de medicamento,

y que tan tarde puede ser?- abriendo la puerta

-Las tres de la mañana...- Ranma vacilo si salir o no

-Ellos tienen la culpa por no darte una buena medicina...-y empezó a salir

-Ranma ven!- haciendo como si gritara en voz baja.

-Ya vuelvo-

-"piensa, piensa, que hago para que no vaya",Ranma me duele ayyyy!- y si, Ranma regreso

-Akane que tienes!, llamare...- akane tomo su mano

-No me duele ya, no vayas, por favor...-

-ME ASUSTASTE!-

-shhhhh,despertaras a toda la clínica-

-tu tienes la culpa para que me preocupas de esa manera!- y le dio la espalda

-¿te preocupe?- y Ranma cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho

-ehhhhhh,... - y su cara se puso muyyy roja, entonces recordó lo que supuestamente iba a hacer cuando Akane saliera de cirugía, " le sonreiré, la abrazare contra mi pecho y le diré mis sentimientos" ,"cobarde" resonó en su mente...

-no, no es cierto,

-Ranma yo..

-no lo soy, no soy un cobarde!-

-Ranma?- con cara de *no entiendo de lo que hablas*

-escucha Akane, yooo... - sus palabras murieron en su garganta al mirarla a la cara

-si, ya se, tu no te preocupas por mi- y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, tenia ganas de

mandarlo a volar por insensible

-que? "estoy tratando de declararme y ella cree que no me preocupo" tonta-

-y todavía me insultas, eres un grosero insensible Ranma- y el se desespero (que raro)

- Estoy tratando de decir algo y tu no me escuchas!-

-Yo siempre te escucho, yo soy de las únicas personas que …- el la interrumpió

-Tu nunca me escuchas! , siempre que intento explicarte algo me ignoras y sacas tus propias conclusiones y…- interrupción

-Claro que no, pero una cosa es lo que tu puedes decir, y lo que los demás podemos VER, que por lo regular queda bastante claro!

-Si te refieres a las "DEMAS" , tu sabes perfectamente que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que esas locas hagan, yo siempre trato de quitármelas de encima ,pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que es IMPOSIBLE!-

-NO es imposible, tu te lo haces imposible!-

-A ver, señorita que todo lo puede, dime como demonios te quitas a 3 mujeres que dicen ser tus prometidas de encima, es casi como decir que tu te quitaras a toda Furinkan de encima!-

-Ahh, no, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto!-

-Ah, verdad, di en el clavo, dime por que no te quitas a Furinkan de encima?, no que es tan fácil, cierto?-

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta y no tengo ese tipo de problemas desde hace mucho-

-Si claro, como si yo no supiera que cuando falto a la escuela o, cuando estoy en clase, o cuando nos toca en horarios muy diferentes, sigue pasando lo mismo que cuando teníamos 16!- (nótese que ya no estaban en el mismo salón ya que, cada inicio de año se hace mezcla de los grupos y por tanto los dos últimos años de instituto los han tenido en diferentes salones , para el pesar de ambos, aun que ninguno lo diga)

-Bueno, pero en todo caso no es mi culpa!-

- Claro que lo es, es lo mismo que pasa con migo y las demás!-

-No …- interrupción

-Si lo es, tu les das ALAS a todos!-

-Eso es una gran mentira, yo cunado le he dado alas a nadie?-

-Si claro y que hay de esas sonrisitas y miraditas y todo eso que le das a todos, menos a mi!-

-Estas totalmente loco, yo jamás he hecho eso!-

-Y, que hay de Ryoga, a ver niégalo, cada vez que viene de visita, lo haces o si me reta a duelo, te pones más preocupada por el que por MI que soy tu PROMETIDO!-

-No seas ridículo, es una tontería que pienses que me preocupo mas por Ryoga que por ti!-

-Ah, claro, pero si lo golpeo, me hechas el pleito encima!, incluso si golpeo al cerdo de tu "mascotita", te enfadas con migo!-

-NO a P-chan no lo metas en esto, tu eres muy malo con el, y yo solo lo defiendo-

-Yo no se que tanto le ves a bueno a ese puerco!, deberías ya de mandarlo a volar!-

-NO VOY A HACER ESO!, el se queda con migo todo lo que yo quiera po… - Ranma ya no pensaba lo que decía (casi ni se nota –nótese el sarcasmo-)

-ES MASDE AHORA EN ADELANTE YA NO LO QUIERO VER CERCA DE TI!-

-Y quien crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, Y no pienses que te voy a …- interrumpida de nuevo

-SOY TU PROMETIDO Y DE UNA VEZ TE LO DIGO, TE DESHARAS DEL ANIMAL ESE! –

El grito de Ranma había sonado más alto que los anteriores, y Akane quedo callada un momento, conteniendo las ganas de levantarse de la cama y mandarlo a explorar Nerima, respiro muy hondo antes de contestar, lo que según ella, daría por zanjada la "conversación", por que el no podría cumplir…

-Bien, lo haré, me desharé de el, pero cuando tu te deshagas de tus prometidas!-

-Bien- ella no se esperaba eso, y quedo fuera de balance

-En… serio…-

-No quiero que te duermas con el, ni que te cambies de ropa frente a el, ni le darás comida, ni lo tendrás demasiado tiempo cargado, y no quiero que lo estés acariciando, ni tampoco estarás demasiado tiempo con el.-

-Estaré con el, lo que yo crea necesario- sentencia Akane

-Hecho-

-Hecho-

Se mantuvieron la mirada y en menos de tres segundos, ya se estaban besando, y no era un beso cualquiera, ni tampoco el típico beso romántico de película, era una beso cargado de todas las emocione que no habían salido en los dos años y medio que tenían de conocerse, dejando salir todo lo que llevaban dentro, desde la ira hasta el más profundo amor, desquitando todo el tiempo en el que no tuvieron ningún contacto físico, y cuando más intenso se ponía el asunto…

Recordamos, que… nada es eterno…

-Oigan chicos podrían bajar el volumen de su voz ya varios pacientes se quejaron y …- vio en la situación en la que estaban, más importante aun Ranma y Akane vieron en la situación en la que estaban (Ranma ya con medio cuerpo sobre Akane, sobre la cama).

- … yo lo… siento… no … quería interrumpir.- Dijo el Dr. Tofu quien acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Ranma miro menos de una milésima más a Akane y se separo de ella aun más rápido, a casi dos metros de la cama.

-Solo no hagan tanto ruido… de acuerdo.- Finalizo el doctor antes de salir

Ambos quedaron en silencio, pero con una sonrisa boba en sus caras

-Vaya ,si que se ha hecho tarde, casi 4am, será mejor que durmamos- acomodándose en el pequeño sofá que había sido olivado por casi una hora.

-Ranma –hablo de repente Akane

-Si?- levantándose y acercándose a la cama

Akane dudo si continuar o no pero de repente se dio cuenta que algo dentro de ella falta y que la hacia sentir mejor y seguir hablando

-Duermes conmigo?- Ranma sonrió y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba algo que siempre lo acompañaba cuando se trataba de akane y respondió

-Si- Por alguna extraña razón la timidez en ambos había desaparecido y en su lugar solo estaba un sentimiento de comodidad y confianza

Ella se aparto un poco más hacia el lado de la pared y el entro a las cobijas, tomándola por la cintura, dejándola dentro de un abrazo, donde el aliento de ella chocaba contra su cuello.

Pasaron varios minutos sin decir nada hasta que…

-Ranma?-

-Que?- Ella movió su cabeza de forma que podía verlo a los ojos y … lo beso, así, sin mas, sin ninguna prisa, con toda la ternura faltante del beso anterior y después de un tiempo se separaron con mucha lentitud, para volver ala posición anterior.

-Nos casaremos después de graduarnos del instituto, antes de empezar la universidad.-

No sonaba a una pregunta, ni siquiera se le parecía y ella lo sabia, sabia que era casi una orden, y que importaba, no era el tipo de proposición romántica sacada de esos sueños de color de rosa, pero era Ranma y era SU sueño con Ranma y por respuesta le dio un beso cerca del la manzana de Adán, susurrando un si, que tampoco para Ranma era necesario.

wiiiii termine

estoy muyyyyy felizzz

saludos y besos a todos

Reviews porfaaaaaaaa

se les quiere

bye bye

ato0o0o_

Miya-kawaii 


End file.
